


Drabble on Becho

by BeaRyan



Series: Writing warm ups [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy says the thing that needs to be said, Drabble, F/M, short fic, who are these two to call him out on his partner choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: Bellamy's tolerance for hypocrisy has shrunk during his years away from the Ark.Drabbles are exactly 100 words. This was counted on written kitten. The count isn't the same on AO3. No idea why.





	Drabble on Becho

Clarke dropped a question into the fragile peace between them. "You and Echo. How did that happen?"

"Slowly."

Octavia muttered, "Not slowly enough."

"What is the right speed? How long did it take Lincoln to go from lurker to kidnapper to boyfriend?"

"Lincoln was -"

"A soldier on the opposite side of a war and then he became a friend. It's not like he betrayed us and left us to die at Mount Weather."

"That's not fair," Clarke protested.

"No. It wasn't. But it's what happened." He paused. "I love her. You don't get a vote."

Reluctantly, they agreed. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
